1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electrophotography, in general, an image is formed through plural steps including electrically forming a latent image on a photoreceptor (electrostatic latent image holding member) utilizing a photoconductive material by various means, developing the formed latent image with a developer containing a toner to form a developed image, transferring this developed image onto a transfer-receiving medium such as paper optionally via an intermediate transfer material, and then fixing this transferred image by heating, pressurizing, heating and pressurizing or the like.
In the image formed through such steps, there may be caused such a problem that the density of the fixed image changes, or a part of toner particles attaches in a non-image area, due to use of the toner over a long period of time.